Hell Hath No Fury Like Lily Potter
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Remus screws up once more and this time, Lily's the one coming after him. Spoilers for DH RT


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with another Remus/Tonks one shot. This time, Lily's the one bitching Remus out for being an insufferable git. He's left his wife, pregnant with their child and been called a coward by his best friend's son. But he still won't go home. Well, Lily won't take that. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You are the biggest git I have ever known in this life and the next."

Remus frowned and turned to find Lily Potter, still looking as young as the day she died, standing behind him, her face red with anger, almost matching her hair.

"Lily,"

Lily held a hand up. "I so do not want to hear a word out of you, Remus John Lupin. You are going to listen to me and then go home to your wife and child."

Remus sighed. "Lily, please, I'm doing what's best."

He saw Lily's glare and swallowed. Clearly that was the wrong thing to say.

"What's best?" Lily echoed. "How in Merlin's name is leaving your wife pregnant and alone what's best? Please explain that to me, Remus because obviously I'm not understanding!"

Remus shifted nervously. He had his reasons but Lily was so mad that he feared she'd hex him, dead or not.

"I'm a werewolf, Lily." Remus said softly. "I've already made Dora an outcast, I couldn't bear it if I made our child one as well. I have no way to support them, no money."

Lily crossed her arms, trying to pull her anger in. "Those are excuses and you know it. In case it escaped your notice, Dora is a metamorphmagus. She was already an outcast long before she met you. And your child may not end up being all that popular but I know the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry will be all the family the baby needs along with you and Dora as loving parents. As for money," she gave Remus a look. "do you really think Dora cares about that? That Harry won't be willing to help you out? Look at Molly and Arthur. They have almost nothing and have seven children. If they can do it, so can you."

Remus sighed. "I can't go back, Lily. Not after leaving like I did."

Lily cocked a brow. "Yes, I saw that. Telling her you were going to check to make sure Harry was okay. Like she wasn't going to see right through that."

Remus grinned sheepishly. "I guess I should be lucky Padfoot and Prongs aren't here."

Lily nodded. "Very. James is currently talking Sirius out of finding a way to drop a load of bricks on you to knock sense into you." she shrugged. "Not his brightest plan but I could see its merits."

Remus chuckled a bit before sobering. He exhaled and realized Lily was right and he needed to find a way to get Dora to forgive him.

"She loves you, Remus." Lily said softly. "Just sincerely promise her you will never leave again and she'll forgive you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Ted glared at Remus, not yet having let him into the house. "You broke my little girl's heart, again. What makes you think she should give you another chance?"

Remus sighed. "Nothing, sir but I'm hoping she'll give it to me anyway."

Ted stepped back. "Good answer. She's up in her room. Andy's asleep so do yourself a favor and stay quiet. You definitely don't want to wake her up until Dora's forgiven you."

Remus winced. Ted was the mild mannered one and if he was this mad, Remus didn't even want to think about what Andromeda's reaction would be.

Moving softly through the house and up the stairs to Dora's room, Remus prepared himself for tears and groveling. Both from him. He knew seeing Dora's heartbroken face was going to shatter his own heart and that would bring him to tears, he had no doubt.

Knocking on Dora's door, Remus waited for her quiet 'come in' before pushing the door open and walking in. He found her sitting on her bed, a child's book in her lap and it appeared she'd been reading to the baby. Yeah, he felt his eyes burn, he was going to cry.

Dora looked at him in surprise. "Remus,"

Remus gave a small smile. "Hi Dora," he shifted nervously. "I'm," he paused. He was back? He was sorry? He was an insufferable git, as Lily put it? Nothing seemed right.

Dora shut the book and crossed her legs and arms. "So you're back. For how long?"

Remus flinched, as if he'd been hit. Okay, he asked for that one. "For good, if you'll let me."

Dora scoffed. "Oh I have no say in this, apparently. One minute my husband is helping me settle into my old room at my parents' house and the next he's," she adopted a mocking tone. "off to check on Harry." she gave him a look. "Do you take me for an idiot?"

Remus shook his head. "No Dora, of course not! I just," he sighed. "I panicked."

Dora stood up. "You don't think I panicked? For Merlin's sake, Remus! We're in the middle of a war! We're living with my parents! Neither of us has much money at the moment. This really isn't a great time for a baby but you know what? We're having one and I couldn't be happier." she dropped her head down as tears filled her eyes. "I was hoping you would be happy too."

Remus felt as though someone had cast a binding charm on his heart and was tightening it with each passing moment. Knowing tears had filled his own eyes, Remus stepped forward and gently lifted Dora's chin with a single finger.

"I am happy, Dora." he said softly. "More happy then I ever thought I could be. But you know me, better then anyone. You know where my mind went the moment you said you were pregnant. I thought I had to get away, that it would be better if I wasn't here."

Tonks sniffed as tears slid down both their faces. "What changed your mind?"

Remus smiled a bit. "Lily, actually." he saw the surprise in Dora's eyes. "Yes, I was surprised as well but she's quite a force when she wants to be."

Dora laughed softly. "Remind me to go visit their grave and thank her later."

Remus felt hope. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

Dora nodded. "You're right, I do know you better then anyone else. Which means I know now that you're back, you won't leave again. No matter what insecurities you have, you won't leave us."

Remus hugged Dora as tightly as he dared. "You have my word, love. I will never leave you again."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

James and Sirius watched Remus and Dora settle down to sleep and turned to Lily with smiles.

"So," Lily said as she moved around, cleaning. "bricks no longer needed?"

Sirius sighed dramatically. "No, no longer needed. They worked it out."

James crossed his arms with a smirk. "I personally can't wait to see what Andy does in the morning."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Before anyone asks, no! I am not going to write Andy's reaction! Use your imaginations! *grins* Other then that, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


End file.
